


Miracle on a 34th St Cul de Sac

by theredanemone



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredanemone/pseuds/theredanemone
Summary: Vibe makes his television debut and picks up a new skill from his lady.





	Miracle on a 34th St Cul de Sac

“ _Wally_!”

He could barely hear Iris’ voice cracking in his earpiece over the sound of his pounding heart, and his embarrassingly raspy and heavy breathing.

“ _Up ahead of you! Two o'clock! It's headed for the hospital!”_

“ _Copy that_!” Wally's voice crackled back, and Cisco glanced down from his rooftop perch just in time to catch the sight of Kid Flash's yellow streak tear down Main St.

“Hospital…” he huffed, “... not where we want that thing to be…”

His leather jacket felt strangely constricting this time out. Was he that out of shape? A familiar flash of blue erupted on his rooftop and his infinitely better half leapt onto the crunchy asphalt, cool and graceful as ever.

“Babe!” Cynthia took in her lover's doubled over form. “Are you seriously taking a breather?!”

Cisco's voice came higher and pitchier than he was aiming for. “Ya know, the air’s really cold and there's a lot more running involved than I was prepared for! It's not like I had time to warm up, babe!”

“Well, I never said catching a Mimic was easy.”

“Yet another gift from Earth-19. And just in time for Christmas!”

The gift in question, a Mimic, was yet another remnant of Earth-19’s bygone war. A bizarre gelatinous creature whose sole purpose seemed to be to wreak havoc in any which it could manage, all while assuming the guise of whatever form it saw first. Hence its charming name.

“ _Guys! We can't afford for that thing to hit the hospital! Cynthia?_ ”

“Here, Iris!”

“ _Is there any way we can manipulate it into going where we want it to?”_

Cynthia bit her lip while she weighed the question. “Maybe. It doesn't always work, but Mimics really don't like running up against anything that disturbs their molecular structure!”

“ _Like what?”_

“A vibe, electricity-”

“ _That's it! Wally, you know what to do right?_ ”

“ _I'm on it, boss!”_

“Wait, what is he gonna do?” Cynthia blurted.

“You said it yourself, babe,” Cisco answered, grinning, “Mimics don't take well to electricity! And what does a speedster give off?”

He had to hand it to Iris, she was a sharp problem solver. Cynthia and Cisco watched as Wally ran circles around the building, a wall of yellow lightning enveloping its sides in his wake, arcing higher, brighter, the faster he went.

“There it goes!” Cynthia barked, as a large red and white mass careened towards the golden glow. Wally kept at it, the building pulsing with energy.

“Please work,” Cynthia breathed behind him.

“It'll work”, Cisco reassured her. “With any luck it'll head to the warehouse district instead. Not too many people there at this time of night.”

The Mimic sped on like a missile. Cisco held his breath…

The impact was blinding. The Mimic slammed into the north face of Wally's blockade. Lightning blossomed into the night sky like firecrackers. The Mimic broke apart, unleashing a hair raising screech of agony over Wally's com, sending the breachers to their knees.

“ _Guys_!” Iris’ voice came through muffled. “ _Guys, talk to me! What happened?_ ” Cisco gave Cynthia a nudge.

“We'd better get over there.”

They breached in at ground level, Wally standing by the hospital fountain flushed and triumphant. “All clear, boss! Mission accomplished!”

Cisco swooped in with a low five and a beaming smile. “Yeah, let em know how Team Vibe gets it done!”

“Guys…” Cynthia tried to cut in, but Wally retorted.

“Uh uh, Team Vibe was stuck on a rooftop catching his breath last I saw!”

“Guys?”

Cisco pressed a finger to his lips in consideration. “Hmm, ya know what? I'm gonna let you have it, Team Kid Flash!”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, cause tis the season for giving to those in need and you really, really, need this, don't you?”

“Guys!”

“Yes, babe!”

“Where's the Mimic?”

Wally answered, “It disintegrated when it hit the wall.”

“Yeah, babe, don't worry about it, we handled it!” Cisco said. A tiny movement to her left caught his eye.

“I highly doubt that”, she returned. “Mimics have to be contained immediately or else they can -”

“Reform?” Wally breathed in horror, as the red and white monstrosity of the creature's take on an inflatable Santa Claus towered behind her.

“Did that shit just T-1000 itself back together?!” Cisco cried as it bore down on his girlfriend.

But Cynthia was too quick on her feet. Tucking forward, she rolled out of the way as the freakish Santa swung out hard, catching the baffled men in the chest and flinging them into the parking lot. Without skipping a beat, it took off again, barreling through the air in a new direction. Cynthia jumped on the com as the guys struggled to their feet.

“Iris, it's on the move again! We need a heading!”

“ _I'm on it!_ ”

“You guys good?” Cynthia called. Cisco clutched at his ribs while Wally gave a half hearted thumbs up. She caught Cisco's eye. “I told you. Not easy.”

“It might've been easier if you had told us about that lil tidbit beforehand!” he squealed.

“ _Bad news, guys, it looks like its headed southeast from here_.”

“I'm guessing that's not the warehouse district?” Cynthia asked.

“Nope,” Cisco breathed. “Much worse.”

\-----

The little suburb had no way of knowing what it was in for. All was quiet. Not a creature was stirring, save for little Timmy Henderson, taking out the garbage like a big boy at his mother's request. He had just reached the outdoor bin when he saw it, a sight every little kid could only dream of seeing.

“Santa?” he whispered in wonder. The big red man was shooting through the sky towards his neighborhood so fast, Timmy couldn't even see the reindeer. But he was early! Christmas wasn't for another week! Maybe he was getting a headstart. After all, Mommy told him, Santa is a very busy man. Dropping his bag of trash, Timmy waved his arms about hoping to catch the big mans attention.

And it worked! The Santa in the sky made a straight shot for the boy's street, and struck the earth with a force that sent the kid back on his bottom. Shaken, the boy watched as “Santa” oozed, bubbled, and swirled from the crater he'd left in the street, forming into a weird misshapen version of the man from the North Pole that more closely resembled a melted lawn ornament than anything born of a child’s dream. The “Santa” seemed to take in all the little houses of Timmy's neighborhood before catching sight of the boy himself. It stretched its twisted maw of a mouth open wide and roared, the traumatized child's high pitched scream rising to meet it.

\-----

“Hey!” a voice rang out.

The Mimic went quiet, and stared at the tiny leather clad man that had appeared beneath it.

“You're freaking all the kids out, Flubber!”

And with that, the Vibe shot a blue blast in its direction.

And missed, the creature opening a gaping hole for his blast to sail through undisturbed. Cisco called to the boy over his shoulder, “Get inside and lock the door kid!” To the kid’s credit, he didn't freeze, and with him safely inside, Cisco was free to focus on Cynthia's weird quarry. It was strangely nimble, dodging their vibes and Wally's lightning tosses with relative ease. Cynthia managed one good crack at it before it let loose another gut wrenching roar that turned their legs to jelly. They could barely hear Iris’ warning.

“ _The cops are on their way, you need to come up with a way to contain this before they make it worse!”_

“Containment…” Cisco rolled the word around in his head. “Babe, how do the collectors on your earth typically contain these things?”

“They have to be kept intact. Most of us just breach it directly into a containment field on my earth. We have one prepped and waiting for this one, it's just that…”

“Catching it is the tricky part, huh?”

“Pretty much!”

“Guys, we need a plan!” Wally yelled.

Cisco's mind raced. He turned back to Cynthia. “Do you think you can hold that thing on your own long enough to get it home?” Judging by the look on her face, she knew exactly what he meant.

“I think I can handle it,” she answered with a wink. He couldn't help but smile.

“All right, Kid Flash, new plan!” he called over the mic.

“Lemme hear it!”

“I need another wall o’ lightning, same as before but keep this one packed tight with me inside!”

“Are you crazy?”

“As long as you restrict its movement, I can oscillate its particles, keep it from breaking up or shape shifting again. When I give the word, drop it, and Cyn will take it from there, got it?”

“Whatever you say.” And Wally got to work. The golden wall swirled up and around, the Mimic flailing helplessly inside. Cisco charged ahead just as he caught sight of the approaching squad cars and breached past the electrified perimeter. So close to the strange beast, Cisco couldn't help but falter. It towered, and screamed, and was beyond anything he'd ever had to face before. He wasn't Barry. He wasn't the Flash. He'd never stared down giant man-sharks and the gorillas weren't this big. But Cynthia was close by, he could feel her, and he remembered what she'd taught him.

“No holding back.”

With a yell, he blasted the thing with both palms, the same technique used for stopping speedsters in their tracks, oscillating the Mimic's matter right down to the cellular level. It couldn't bend, warp, or break, as long as he could keep it up.

Which wasn't long at all.

“Now!” he cried. The wall collapsed, and with one last almighty push, Cisco blasted the freak into Cynthia's red and glowing outstretched hands, catching it with a blast of her own before launching them both into a breach to her earth. In a breath, it was over, the creature and Cynthia gone.

“Good riddance, Bad Santa,” he panted to empty air. Wally was by his side.

“Um, Vibe? It might be time to go.”

The squad cars had them surrounded. Neighbors were gingerly making their way out of their homes. And a Channel 9 Action News van was hastily setting up tape right behind them. Cisco grinned up at his partner. “You're not camera shy are you?”

\-----

“How'd they do?” Joe's voice gave Iris a start and she let out a sigh of relief.

“Not bad considering we've never faced an evil shape shifting Santa Claus from another dimension before.”

Joe stared into one of her monitors in disbelief. A local news station had boots on the ground rolling live footage of the damage in the neighborhood.

“Sure glad I'm not covering that scene,” he said. “That thing made one helluva mess.”

“ _Now, Sylvia, we hear that you have one of the heroes responsible for taking down this monster with you right now! Is that right_?”

Iris shot up in her chair. “Oh no!”

“ _That's right, Stephen, I'm here now with the hero who calls himself The Vibe, is that right?”_

The Wests watched, aghast, as the camera panned out to encompass Cisco, in his leathered and goggled glory for all of Central City to see.

“ _Please Sylvia_ ,” he chuckled, “ _you can just call me Vibe!”_

“ _And, um, Vibe, what can you tell us of what occurred here tonight?_ ”

“ _Well, Sylvia, there are a lot of elements to what happened here tonight…”_

“Is that fool posing?” Joe muttered monotonously.

“He sure is.”

“... _but what's important for the people to know tonight is that they can rest easy, because Vibe and Kid Flash are here to keep Christmas, and really, all winter related celebrations, safe!”_

“Oh my God,” Iris moaned.

“ _What an eventful night! I'm sure Central City is eager to embrace another hero!”_

_“Oh, Sylvia, I'm no hero. I put my well tailored leather pants on one leg at a time like anyone else!”_

“I'm done,” Iris groaned.

\-----

“So let me get this straight,” Cynthia’s voice booming slightly off of his bathroom walls. “You did a live interview, on camera, with nothing obscuring your identity other than a pair of snow goggles?”

“Girl, you better watch how you talk about my goggles!” he called from bed.

“Everyone who's ever stood in line for coffee with you is gonna know who you are. Why didn't you just glamour yourself?”

“Why didn't I _what_?”

Cynthia emerged from the bathroom, her face glinting slightly with fresh moisturizer. “Glamour. You know, obscure yourself so you don't show up camera.”

Cisco rolled onto his side to face her. “Is… that what it's really called, or is that what you call it?”

She rolled her eyes at his unfurling grin. “Just take out your phone and try to take a picture of me!”

“All right all right,” Cisco pulled his phone from the nightstand and did as he was told. “You gonna do something sexy for me or wha- whoa…”

On his screen, Cynthia’s figure seemed to blur, shimmer into a haze, before disappearing from the camera’s lenses altogether. He stupidly peered past the phone to make sure she was still there. “How the hell did you do that?” She smirked.

“Glamour! So we all vibrate at a certain frequency, right? You just tap into that, make yourself vibrate at a different frequency and shazam. Camera can't pick you up if you're on a different wavelength than everything else on this earth.”

“Babe, I'm so stunned that I'm not even gonna touch the fact that you just said shazam to me…”

“You just did…”

“... but you're saying I can slip past security cameras and whatnot whenever I want?”

“Of course,” Cynthia said with a shrug. “I do it on ops all the time.”

“Why didn't you tell me about this before?”

“I honestly thought you knew! Glamour was one of the first things I ever did with my powers. You should see some of the old photo albums, bunch of pics of my dad holding a blurry little girl.”

Cisco tossed the phone back on his bed and beckoned. Cynthia climbed into his lap and slumped into his arms. “You know,” he murmured, “that's not a bad idea. I kinda wanna see what big, bad Cyn looked like in junior high.”

Cynthia's eyes snapped open.

“Like, did you ever rock a side ponytail? Wear chokers?” He gasped. “Did you have an Avril Lavigne phase?”

She pulled back. “I don't know who that is, Cisco.”

“Hm, that's fair.”

“Well listen,” she dropped her voice, an idea springing up, “you show me yours and I'll show you mine.”

He was too easy. “Oh yeah?” He laid back down, hand inching towards his phone. “How about you… show me yours first?”

Cynthia gave a chuckle while he readied his camera again. “You ready for this?” she teased.

“Oh yeah, baby!”

And she slowly, playfully, inched the bottom of her t-shirt up her sides, taking care to pause just under the sweet spot, before lifting it off, glamouring herself before he could catch her.

“Aw, come on!”

fin


End file.
